


Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Data

by Gears_n_shears



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Next Generation, Syfy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Trek: Next Generation - Freeform, Star Trek: Next Generation Continued, syfi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears_n_shears/pseuds/Gears_n_shears
Summary: When Data returns to the Enterprise after his final visit with his creator, Yin notices some peculiarities in his behavior. She goes to Captain Picard and Worf for advice at a great risk.
Relationships: Professional Friendship - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Dr. Jekyll and Mr Data

**Author's Note:**

> Yo it’s been a while! I’ve decided to start a new fandom tag on here called Star Trek: Next Generation Continued. I am playing with this new oc I have called Yin, a young science officer under the guidance of Data. Hope this pans out!

Star Date: 2254.9 Science Officer Yin reporting It did not take long for me to notice Data’s behavior when he returned to the ship. At first I thought he was grieving in his own little way over the death of his creator, Dr Noonien Soong, the survivor of a catastrophe on a planet many years ago. I figured it would be expected to see Data have some type of reaction. If only I knew how big of an understatement that was. It started in the recreation room. I had left my Quadcorder inside... “Door open” The door swished open to reveal Data engaged in a complicated game of 3 dimensional chess. “Oh, hello Data. I didn’t know you were here...it’s a bit late to be playing chess don’t you think?” Data looked up “I beg your pardon?” I pointed to the clock “It’s almost 11:00pm Earth Time and you’re playing chess.” Data looked at the clock, then to me. “I am fully aware what the time is Yin. Now if you will please leave. I am trying to finish this game.” “...oh. Right. Im sorry... Goodnight Data.” I was puzzled at his tone of voice. He seemed annoyed at the fact that I pointed out the odd time in which he was playing chess alone in the rec room. It was then when I should have gone to the Captain but I wasn’t sure. What if I was wrong? I didn’t want to be in trouble for accusing out of speculation. It was not until the next day when Data did something completely out of his character. I was in engineering when it happened. We were having trouble with the warp drive. “Good afternoon Data.” said Picard. “Good afternoon Captain,” said Data. Picard handed a report back to Data. “Data I want you to visit engineering. I think there is a slight problem with the warp drive that calls for your special touch.” “I shall go without haste Captain.” Data entered the engineering room. I was holding fusers and chips when he came to address the issue with a crewman. “What is the issue?” “Well sir, it seems that the coils are starting to wear down and if they wear too much it could render warp drive inoperative for at least two weeks.” Data looked stunned. “Two weeks?? These coils need to be tended to every 3 weeks! Why are you only learning about this now??” “S-sir, I’m sorry. We have been trying our best. Our top personell have been in sickbay and they were-“ Data gave the crewman a cold stare. “I do not want to hear any excuses. You were supposed to attend to it at the proper times. I’ll fix the stupid coils for you this time but do not let it happen again.” I almost dropped the chips and fusers. I knew Data had strange moments when confronted with emotion but this was different. He was SHOWING emotion. He is a synthetic life form nearly incapable of showing any emotion at all. I decided to keep a silent tab on his behavior for the rest of the day.


	2. Sneak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yin makes a daring decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey please keep in mind that this was supposed to be called Star Trek: Next Gen Continued but my butt-brain made chapter 1 the title of the whole shebang soooo XD my apologies.

Later that night, I walked to the rec room where I had found Data the previous night. When I got to the door, I heard someone mumbling angrily. 

“I cant believe that idiot left the coil unattended for a whole week! How could he be so stupid? Well, when I take over I’ll make sure none of that happens again.” 

Unknowingly, I had activated the door. I walked in, terrified. “Hello Data.”

Data whirled around. His face straightened. “Good evening Yin. Have you forgotten your Quadcorder again?”

“N-no I didn’t. I only thought I did. I’m sorry if I bothered you sir.” I turned to leave. I wanted to run but it would have given my eavesdropping away.

“Just a moment.”   
I froze. “I would like to ask you something, Yin.” I turned around. Data had the strangest expression on his face. One of puzzlement and knowing mushed into one face. 

“Y...yes sir?”

He leaned on a nearby table.  
“You have been acting strangely today. Are you feeling alright?” 

My jaw almost fell open. I witnessed him yell at a crewmember over some coils and he asked ME if I’m alright??

“Er...yes sir. I am fine. I have not been sleeping well lately. That’s all. Goodnight sir.” I turned and practically ran out to the corridor. I stayed right outside the door to see if he’d start mumbling to himself again. Instead I heard something else.

“Computer, lock onto Lt Yin’s communicator and funnel every usage of it to me and me alone. Code name: Beta Centauri 37592749ALPHA0000. Lock.”

He had told the computer to log any and all communications from my comm! He was tracking me! I rushed to the bridge as fast as I could. And then, I stopped. What was I doing? Data could easily find out where I went after I left him at the push of a button. As much as I didn’t want to, I returned to my station, deciding that the next time I gave the captain the weekly report, I was going to somehow bring Data’s behavior to his attention.

My day finally came. I had a handwritten note asking the captain to secretly disengage my communicator temporarily so I could tell him what was happening. I felt better knowing that I had thought of this plan. I stepped into the elevator. There was Data standing there with a smirk on his face. 

“Hello Yin,” he said smugly.  
I was silent.  
“No hello? What a shame. I enjoy hearing your voice.”  
“I don’t see how. You hear it all the time.”  
Data’s face fell. “Ah you know I’ve been tracking you then. I wondered how long it would take you to notice.” 

I stared at the door silently pleading for it to open to the bridge. “I was outside the door sir. I heard you.”   
“Did you...” He snatched my hand holding my call for help. “Well in that case I can’t have you telling the captain about me. Wouldn’t look good. I’ll take that,” he took my report. “and that.”

Weeks flew by. Data had virtually forced me to hand him every report. His emotional outbursts became more and more unnerving. And somehow, it flew beneath the radar of the Captain and Worf. My friend Wesley found me in my quarters. 

“Hey Yin.”  
“Huh? Oh. Hi Wesley.”  
“Are you ok? Haven’t seen much of you lately. It’s always Data coming in to hand in the reports.”  
“...oh he had been very thoughtful. He noticed I have been taking on too many shifts and thought I should be relieved of that duty. One less thing for me to worry about.”

“Oh? That’s nice of him. I never knew he was compassionate.”

I stared. Data was still eavesdropping on my conversations. I quickly changed the subject and asked Wesley to leave. A headache I said. A headache indeed. I was starting to wonder if the captain and Worf had noticed my apparent absence.


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yin comes up with a cunning plan. The only question is, will it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this small chapter is worfs point of view. Also sorry it’s a vu a short chapter. I’m really tired.

Stardate: 2257.3  
Commander Worf recording

I had no idea that Yin, our young science officer in training, was in the predicament she was in. For a while, Data claimed she was not feeling well so he took over her duties. I could not accept that however. I checked with sickbay and discovered she was not there. According to the doctor, she never called in. I did not understand why Data had lied about Yin’s whereabouts. I decided to go to her quarters unannounced.

Beep beep

“Come...”

Yin was sitting on her bed.  
When she saw me stood up.

“Sir!”

“At ease. I only came to ask you something.”

Yin then did something strange. She pointed to her comm badge and made a strange gesture across her mouth. 

“....Are you alright Yin?”

She did not seem pleased when I asked her that question. She walked over to her desk and wrote something. She gave it to me. It read: I am being spied on through my badge. Give me a moment.

She then stepped into another room. A few moments later, she came out wearing a second uniform. I believe it is what humans call casual dress. She lead me outside her quarters. 

“Worf,” she said, “I need your help. Data is not Data. He is someone else and I found out about it. He’s somehow rigged his computer to track my comm badge! I need to tell the captain but Data...or whoever he is...keeps stopping me. He is always one step ahead and I need to tell before he-“ 

She stopped and her eyes widened. Data was walking in our direction but hadn’t noticed Yin. She shrank behind me.

“Ah Worf. Have you seen my little science cadet anywhere?”

I decided to play dumb.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Yin. I have been trying to reach her but she does not seem to be answering her comm.”

“Yes I have.”

I felt a tug on the back of my shirt.

“I believe she went to one of the rec rooms,” I pointed in the opposite direction. “Down there.” 

Data gave me a strange look. “Hm. Alright.” He disappeared into the sea of crewmen and women.

“Thank you sir.”  
“You are most welcome. Not let’s get to the captain.”


End file.
